warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (book)/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Leafpaw enters the Cave of Rushing Water, telling Squirrelpaw how the Tribe cats don't seem frightened of them. Squirrelpaw answers that they don't look like a threat considering how thin they are, and remarks how Feathertail saved the Tribe and the Clans by killing Sharptooth. Squirrelpaw then introduces Leafpaw to a Tribe cat named Wing, who had helped cure Tawnypelt of a rat bite when the traveling cats were staying with the Tribe. :Wing tells Leafpaw that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had told Stoneteller that the Clan cats were coming, and Leafpaw is curious as to how Stoneteller communicates with their ancestors. Talon comes over to Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw and tells them to eat, saying that Crag will organize a hunt. Leafpaw and the other medicine cats help the queens and kits get settled in nests the Tribe cats offered them. Stoneteller then pads over, asking which one of them is the healer. Leafpaw takes Stoneteller to Firestar, who introduces Stoneteller to the other Clan leaders. Stoneteller tells Firestar that Feathertail's spirit will always be remembered in the Tribe, with Firestar answering that she had her father's courage. :Leafpaw asks Stoneteller about some of the herbs they use in the mountains, and how the Tribe communicates with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw tell Stoneteller that they share dreams with StarClan, and asks if he shares dreams as well. Stoneteller says no, and that he interprets signs instead. He then asks Leafpaw if she wants to see the Cave of Pointed Stones. Stoneteller leads Leafpaw into the Cave of Pointed Stones, and Leafpaw inquires when he shares with his ancestors. Stoneteller tells her it is when the pools in the cave form, and Leafpaw says that the medicine cats meet at the half-moon. Leafpaw attempt to communicate with StarClan, but is distraught when she only hears the signs of the Tribe's ancestors. :Later, Firestar tells Leafpaw she has to rest, but she thinks that she cannot when their ancestors were not with them, and wonders what the Clans would do without StarClan. Leafpaw then notices Crowpaw, Stormfur, and Brook leaving the cave. Leafpaw asks Cinderpelt where they are going and she replies that they are going to sit vigil for Feathertail. Leafpaw dreams of a shining expanse of water lying in front of her, the surface glittering with stars. A cat begins to speak in Leafpaw's ear, but she doesn't know who it is. Leafpaw asks who is there, and she hears the faintest answer that wherever the Clans go, StarClan will follow. Leafpaw turns to see that it was Spottedleaf who had spoken, and Leafpaw cries that StarClan had not left them. :The next morning, Leafpaw tells Cinderpelt that she had a dream from StarClan. Leafpaw apologizes that the dream was to her and not Cinderpelt, but Cinderpelt replies that Leafpaw had always had a greater bond with StarClan than she. Leafpaw tells Cinderpelt that StarClan will follow them wherever they go. Firestar pads over, telling the medicine cats that it snowed all night and they were stuck in the cave. Sorreltail comes over and offers Leafpaw the chance to hunt with the Tribe. Leafpaw departs with Sorreltail, Talon, Crag, Brook, and Stormfur. Leafpaw notices how much more Stormfur looks like a Tribe cat then a Clan cat. Crag worries that the Clan cats will slow the group down, and Brook said they wouldn't. :Crag asks Leafpaw if she was training to be a prey-hunter or a cave-guard, and Leafpaw is confused by the question. Stormfur explains that the Tribe divides their duties differently. Leafpaw asks why Crag is with a hunting group if he was a cave-guard, and Crag claims that he watches the skies while the cats hunt. The group travels until they scent rabbit. Leafpaw prepares to stalk it, but Stormfur tells her to wait and see how Brook does it. Brook hunts by staying still until the rabbit leaves its shelter, and catches it. Leafpaw also caught a rabbit, claiming she smelled two scents. The Tribe cats are impressed that she could smell more than one scent. :Later, Leafpaw notices how comfortable and at ease the different Clans are together, and wonders if there will still be four separate Clans when they reach their new home. Stoneteller asks Leafpaw if she is reading signs from the moon, and she tells him she was thinking about Gatherings. She explains to him that Gatherings were the only times Clans were at peace, and Stoneteller remarks that trouble has brought them together. Leafpaw explains to him why there are four Clans, and he praises her by telling her she is wise for a to-be. Stoneteller then announces to the Tribe and Clans that they will have a feast honoring Feathertail, and the Tribe and Clan cats begin sharing prey. Crag asks Leafpaw to share a rabbit with him. Stoneteller announces that they honor the original traveling cats and Feathertail, and announces that they may eat. Crag and Leafpaw each take turns taking bites of the rabbit. :Tallstar steps forward, announcing that he would like to perform a warrior ceremony for Crowpaw. Stoneteller agrees, and Tallstar beckons Crowpaw forward. Instead of abiding by the rules of a regular warrior's ceremony, Crowpaw steps forward and asks if his warrior name could be Crowfeather, in honor of Feathertail. Tallstar says it is a noble request, and gives Crowpaw the name Crowfeather. Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur all gather around Crowfeather and tell him what a great idea his name was. Crowfeather tells them that he will sit his vigil next to Feathertail's grave. Crowfeather leaves, and Leafpaw assures Crag that Crowfeather is a warrior now. Leafpaw thanks Crag for sharing, and pads away. :Leafpaw found her way to a ledge where she could see Crowfeather sitting his vigil for Feathertail. Leafpaw wonders if Feathertail was with the Tribe of Endless Hunting or StarClan, and prays that Feathertail will be welcome wherever she is. Leafpaw feels Crowfeather's grief, and thinks that she feels almost tranquil as there as she did in the old forest. Leafpaw glances at a ledge opposite the cave, and thinks she sees two silver pelts glowing under the stars. She thinks that the two cats were looking down at Crowfeather, and wonders if they are Feathertail and Silverstream. Leafpaw blinks, but when she opens her eyes, the two cats had vanished. Characters Major *Stoneteller *Crowfeather }} Minor *Wing Shadow Over Water *Talon of Swooping Eagle *Cinderpelt *Littlecloud *Barkface *Mudclaw *Mothwing *Tallpoppy *Applekit (Unnamed) *Toadkit (Unnamed) *Marshkit (Unnamed) *Unnamed Tribe tom *Dawnflower's kits *Firestar *Blackstar *Leopardstar *Tallstar *Bird That Rides the Wind *Brambleclaw *Squirrelpaw *Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Stormfur *Crowfeather *Spottedleaf *Sorreltail *Crag Where Eagles Nest *Dustpelt *Onewhisker *Spiderpaw *Ferncloud *Hawkfrost *Morningflower *Birchkit *Unnamed Tribe kit *Tawnypelt }} Mentioned *Sharptooth *Graystripe *Silverstream }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references de:Morgenröte/Kapitel 23 Category:Dawn Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages